


Between broken hearts and drug dealers

by Tamallama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Broken Hearts, Drama, Drug Dealing, F/M, Future Mpreg, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pinning Levi, oblivious Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamallama/pseuds/Tamallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a transfer agent from the Miami FBI headquarters, but he never realized what exactly New York had in store for him. Dangerous drug dealers? Sure, but everything else? Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is bassicaly my first Ereri fanfic, so i hope you like it!

Sighing, Eren turned off the T.V, grabbing his jacket he walked out of his appartment building and called a cab. His new job would be a pain in the ass. He had just been transfered to New York; he had a great job back in Miami, one of the best there. But of course, everything has to end  _sometime._  

Upon arriving at the headquarters, he paid the cab and pulled on his jacket, buttoning it up before going inside the building. It wasn't very different from Miami, everyone was just either taking some document to someone or was sitting at their desk typing away at their computers, and of course, the typical clichéd workers that were more interested in chatting it off with the rest than actually getting any work done.

Heading toward the main desk, he briefly spoke to the receptionist, a young woman with big blue eyes and pretty polite, considering that most receptionist were resented angry females or males, same shit. Point is, she was a rarity. 

Following the young woman's instructions, he went to the last office down the hall to his left. Knocking lightly on the door with the sign 'Captain Smith', he waited patiently for a response. Upon hearing a 'come in' he turned the nob and went inside the office. Nothing out of the ordinary, a big desk in the middle of the room, with varios folders filled to the point of them almost not closing anymore. A few framed photos on top of the desk, a medium sized book shelf next to the desk. Two chairs in front of it and a couch opposite of the shelf.

"Hello." The tall blonde man stood up and shook Eren's hand. "You must be Yeager, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me." The younger of the two gave a slight nod.

"Please, take a seat." Erwin sat down as he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. 

"I would like to discuss my work here." 

"Well as you know, we had you transfered here for a special case." He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "We have our suspicions that there are many narc labs underground, here in the city."

"And my being here helps how?"  _As impatient as Levi._ Erwin noted.

" _You_ will be working with Lieutenant Riviere, i'm sure you've heard of him." Rather than a question, it was a statement, Erwin raised his eyebrow as he looked at the young man before him.

Normally most of the people that were told that they would be working with the legendary Levi Riviere would smile. They would be extatic at the idea of working with him, but this guy; his expression didn't change at all.

"Never heard of him." 

"..."

Erwin remained silent for a few minutes, he took a sip from the now slightly cold coffee he had been drinking before the brunnette had entered the office. Cringing slightly at the taste he set the mug down and looked at the green eyed man in front of him.

"So, Eren, according to your file it says that you are twenty two, yes?" Said Erwin as he flipped through Eren's cream coloured folder.

"Yes, i have been in the FBI for a year." Confirmed Eren as he looked around the office, trying to find something interesting to keep himself entertained.

"Impressive, you have had the lead on some very good cases." 

"I do what is in my hands to rid this world of the scum that inhabits it." Said Eren as his eyes became clouded.

Erwin stared at him for a moment, wondering just how much more this young man could have in common with Levi.

"Well, how about i show you around headquarters?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren got up and waited until the blonde was at the door before following him out.

                                                                                                              O.O.O.O.O

After several minutes of going around the headquarters they finally ended up once again; in Erwin's office. They sat there for a few minutes until suddenly, without knocking, Levi stepped into the room. His eyes held an evil glint and his mouth was curved into a smirk.

"Erwin..." He stretched out his name slightly, giving him a creepy streak. "How many times have i told you, no interviews?" 

"Now, now Levi, everyone else was busy, and you said you didn't have anything really important to do so..."

"Tch, whatever. Who's the brat?" Eren turned to look at the man in disbilief at what he had just called him. But apparently, this guy had no intention of apologizing.

"Levi, this is Eren Yeager." Erwin said as he stood up from his seat and stood between both men. Whom seemed to be having a staring contest. "Eren this is Levi Riviere." 

When the younger of the three heard the shorter man's last name, he broke eye contact from him and turned to look at Erwin in disbilief. 

"Y-you mean,  _this."_ Eren pointed weakly at Levi while he turned to look at the man. "Is the guy i'm going to be working with?" 

"Wow, wait what?" 

"Levi, agent Yeager here was sent to help with the narc labs case." 

"You're fucking with me right?" Levi said as he lifted his arms up slightly and then let them fall back down by his sides.

"Afraid not, why don't you take him to your office. You guys need to discuss some things." Erwin said as he sat down behind his desk.

Taking that as their dismissal, both men walked out of the office, a gloomy aura around them. 

"Seriously though, fuck this..." Levi said as he briskly walked towards his office.

 _'This is going to be a really tough time.'_ Thought Eren as he followed the short man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren find out new things about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! But i didn't know if people were actually enjoying it so i didn't. But i will be updating from now on. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty slow but i needed to get something out by today.
> 
> CONTAINS SOME EREMIKA, nothing big though, and it won't last anyway so no need to worry.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll be switching the P.O.V's between Eren and Levi. But i'll specify every chapter.

So I walked with this _asshole_ , I mean, my superior, towards his office. Seriously, did they really have to put me with him? I mean sure, he may know his stuff, but he is the most disrespectful, pompous, short tempered man I have ever met. Although, it could have something to do with his height.

Damned Shorty, thinking he can boss me around like, like… I don’t even know what, but I swear he treats me like his slave or something. Every single fucking time he talks to me it’s just to say something like. ‘ _Brat go get the report from Hanji_.’ Or ‘ _Go get me some tea, but not with sugar, with honey, because I suck._ ’ Well not exactly like that, but hey, I need to get myself something to do other than wallow in my hatred for this guy.

If you asked me why I hate him, my answer would immediately be…

I don’t know.

Legitimately, I actually have no fucking idea why I dislike this douche. I just do. I could say that it’s his personality, but, in that trait, we are actually very similar.

If I were honest with myself I’d actually say that he’s pretty cool. But no, I hate him, he’s an imbecile and I will never like him.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I turn to Shorty and see him writing down on a paper, as well as pressing his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop. Seriously, this guy multitasks like a chick.

“Uh, Levi?” I began tentatively as I fidgeted with my fingers. A dead giveaway of my nervousness.“I was wondering…when will we start with investigating the case?”

“First of all, don’t call me ‘Levi’ it’s ‘ _Sir_ ’ to you.” Shorty says as he stopped writing to look me in the eyes.

“Second of all, I’ll be doing all the work. So you really shouldn’t bother.” He turned around in his chair and took out a cream colored folder from the grey archivist behind him and put the documents inside it.

That’s another thing about this guy, everything about him just screams compulsively clean _son of a bitch_. It’s like he has it tattooed on his forehead or something. From his hair, to the way he cleans his pen and keyboard before writing.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” I asked him as I glared a hole into his forehead.

“I mean, that you will be working more as my assistant.” He walked over to me, unfazed by my burning stare. ‘ _That’s weird…people usually seem afraid when I look at them like this…_ ’ I thought as I saw him look into my eyes, as if looking deep into my soul.

Well _that’s_ a creepy thought.

“You have… _uncommon_ eyes.” He said as he brushed past me and exited the room.

Was that a compliment? Is that the way I should take it? I mean, maybe since he’s so impassive it’s hard for him to give people compliments.

Gah! What the hell am I thinking? Why the fuck should I care if he doesn’t go around giving compliments to everyone? That’s none of my business!

“Screw this.” I say as I too walk out of the room.

                                                                                                                      O.O.O

 After enduring those excruciating hours of breathing the same air as that prick, I prepared myself to go home. Only to be met with a fucking storm.

Great, just _great_.

As if my day couldn’t get any worse.

“What are you still doing here?” I jump slightly and cringe as I recognize the voice behind me.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” I reply cheekily as I raise an eyebrow at him.

He scoffed at me as opened the big black umbrella he carried in his hand, and tilted it over my head.

 _‘Seriously?_ ’ I thought. _‘Can this guy get any more confusing?’_

“Where do you live?” He asked in a monotone as he moved to stand beside me.

“W-why should I tell you?” I asked nervously as I turned my head to look at him.

“Fine then,” He took out his car keys from his pocket and began opening the glass door. “Have fun finding a cab in New York…”

“W-wait!” I said as he turned around to look at me with a smug look on his face.

“Yes?” _‘This asshole’_ I sighed and pouted slightly before muttering.

“Mahogany Street, Williamsburg Avenue.”

“That’s actually where I live…” _‘Seriously? Is this real life?’_ I thought as I frowned.

“You’re joking, right?” He has to be joking. God please tell me he’s joking.

“Nope.” _Aw fuck me._

                                                                                                                        O.O.O

 As soon as we got to the parking lot and out of the car, I bolted to the elevator and tapped my foot against the floor impatiently. Hearing the ding coming from the elevator, I got inside and was about to close the door.

But then, Shorty put his hand between the doors and got inside. I pressed the number of the floor I was going to, level 9 and turned to Shorty to see if he was going to press his floor number.

“Aren’t you going to-“I questioned as I as make a gesture towards the buttons.

“No need.” He interjected as he stared blankly at the doors.

“Huh?”

“I live on the same floor as you.”

I just had to have the best of luck in the world, didn’t I? But what freaked me out even more, is the fact that, he lives in the fucking apartment in front of mine!

What the actual fuck? Why, why did this have to happen to me? Is this some kind of sick joke of his and when he gets the reaction he wants he’ll just say, _‘I’m actually here to visit someone, don’t get your panties in a twist.’_ But no, I got no words from him whatsoever; he just said a short _‘Goodnight’_ and went into his apartment.

                                                                                                                 O.O.O

 

 I threw myself on my bed face first and screamed in frustration. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing, reluctantly getting up from my comfortable position on my squishy bed; I grabbed the device and answered.

''Yo.'

 _“Eren how was the first day of work?”_ Ah great, just what I needed, my girlfriend calling me probably to start nagging me about taking care of myself and blah blah blah…

I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Mikasa, but sometimes she tends to get a little overprotective and it kind of annoys me.

“Ah, well it was eventful to say the least.” I answered, choosing my words carefully to not get her worried.

“How about you, how was your day?”

 _“It was nice; it’s not the same without you though…I miss you.”_ I smiled as I heard those words; she could be so cute sometimes.

“I miss you too, but you know it was necessary for me to come here.”

 _“I wish I could go over there with you.”_ She better not be thinking about getting a transfer here.

 _“Maybe I could get a transfer to New York, and then we could be toge-“_ Cutting her off mid-sentence I told her.

“Mikasa.” I stated sternly. “You know I had to transfer here because the rules forbid fraternization between agents.”

 _“Well yes but-“_ Interrupting her once again, I replied.

“I’m tired.” I sighed into the phone. “I’ll call you later babe.”

 _“Okay, I love you.”_ She replied dejectedly as she hung up.

And as if work wasn’t putting enough stress on me; now I have an upset girlfriend.  


	3. The beggining of the drama

I couldn't sleep that night. Thinking about that green eyed brat only made things worse. Don't know why the fuck I gave him a ride. Never would have done that before, what the hell is happening to me?

It was barely eight o'clock, so I didn't have much to do other than start making dinner. Just as I turned on the stove I heard my phone ringing, walking over to the small wooden table where the wireless phone stood on its base, I pressed the 'call' button and brought it to my ear.

"What?" I answered tiredly as I turned on the T.V and flopped down on the couch.

" _Levi! That's no way to answer the phone."_ I heard Hanji's annoying voice as she whined. God, this woman.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Lying down on my stomach I slip my fingers through my hair.

" _Uh, well…"_ _This isn't going to be something I like._ I thought as I get up, already grabbing my coat, knowing I was probably going to have to go wherever it is she wanted. Considering that Erwin almost always forced me to.

"Spit it out."

" _Well…we were all wondering if you wanted to come with us tonight." I fucking knew it. Leave it to these guys to ruin my peaceful self torture._ I thought as I once again, sighed into the phone.

"Same place as always?" It was already dark outside, so I grabbed my keys and my cell phone before opening the thick wooden door.

" _No, this time we're going somewhere different." This cannot be good, fuck._

"Okay, where?" Might as well just ask anyway…

" _Okay! We are all currently in the "La Cumparsita" it's an argentine club. Cool, huh?"_

"Whatever you say…"

" _Oh! And bring the new kid with you!" How the hell does this woman know that he lives right in front of me?_

"How?" What the actual fuck.

" _Well let's just say I decided to check his file, nothing major!"_ Yeah, nothing major, just breaking the rules.

"See you there then. Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else and went to my room to change.

Now that I knew we were going to a club, I guess it's worth getting dressed up for it at least.

O.O.O.O

After getting dressed, I found myself in front of the brat's apartment door. God what a pain in the ass, I swear if he says he can't come along I'll drag him there.

Smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on my blazer, I brought my fist up and pounded on the thick paneled door.

Of course me being the _patient_ person I am, after the brat took about two minutes without answering the door… of course after he had yelled an "I'm coming".

I decided that it was best if I leaned on the door until he decided to come out. So, five more minutes passed and I was seriously beginning to think that this bastard had just decided to ignore me.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed when the door had began opening; that is, until I had began falling down and found myself in the brats arms…pressed against his naked wet chest…

Pushing him away from me I tried standing up straight…only for this son of a bitch to grab onto my coat and make me tumble down with him. Or more like… on top of him.

I felt my lips pressing against something, and as I looked down I realized it was this fucker's lips. I was fucking _kissing_ my subordinate! Okay, now just, just fucking pull away from him. C'mon just do it before someone sees!

Of course, me having the best luck in the world something better had to happen.

"Eren?"

This isn't happening to me. Is it?

Oh, it definitely is.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!
> 
> Hope you liked it!!   
> And i know i know it's hella short but, i'll make the next one longer!!!


	4. I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren fucked shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for supporting me and my shitty writing xD I am seriously happy that people are enjoying this.
> 
> Btw, this story will be more revolved around the drama, hurt and romance more then action and crime, but the latter will also make part of it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

I couldn't even react as I heard the familiar voice behind me. Or more like _us_. Considering the fact that I have a certain Shorty on top of me. With his lips on mine…and his hands gripping my bicep in a death grip…

Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I sat up and quickly pushed Shorty off of me, causing him to roll over comically.

Focusing on our 'visitor' I stood up and met my eyes with hers. In them I could see various emotions running wild. Such as hurt, anger (more towards Shorty than towards me), disappointment, and betrayal.

"Eren…who is _this?"_ She spoke slowly, as if afraid of my response.

Gesturing to Shorty, she turned to glare at him. Who by the way still looked pretty shocked about the situation.

"…" I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly have to say about what she had just seen? I was just as confused as her, If not more.

"Is this why you wanted a transfer?" No, god please don't go there.

"Answer me."

"Of course it isn't." I spoke, tightening the towel around my waist. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh?" _Please don't start with the tone. Please._

"Then pray tell, just what is _this?_ And who the hell is _he?"_ Her voice was beginning to rise and that is never good. I know that if I don't give her an explanation soon, she would be out of my life. Forever.

"I fell." I quickly turned around to look at Shorty, whom had already stood up and brushed himself off. His face back to the indifferent expression as always.

"Yeah, right."

"Look, chick. It's your choice if you want to believe it or not." Shorty spoke in a firm and intimidating voice. I could tell that even Mikasa was taken aback.

"I am neither his friend nor his hooker, I am his superior." He began walking closer to her, until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Got that?"

My gaze followed him as he walked down the hallway to the elevator. Watching as he disappeared from sight, before turning to my most likely _ex._

"Eren I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any conflicts in your job…I just…when I saw you guys, I thought that maybe you really had transferred to cheat on me…"

"It's okay, I understand." I walked over to her; wrapping my arm around her shoulders I guided her inside my apartment.

"Let me put on some clothes and we'll talk, 'kay?"

She nodded as she sat down on the white leather couch in my living room.

Of course by _'talk'_ I meant, talk about why she was here when she worked back in Miami. God please tell me she didn't transfer. Please.

O.O.O.O

_La Cumparsita, eight thirty P.M_

"Levi!" The annoying voice of the giddy woman was what greeted the man, as he stepped into the dimly lit restaurant.

"What took you so long?" She said as the dark haired male took a seat next to her in the booth.

"Let's just say." He took his time thinking of a way to explain the situation. "Relationship problems."

"What?" They all shouted loudly as the turned to look at the shorter male.

"You finally got yourself a girl, huh?" Asked Hanji with a huge smile on her face.

"No."

"Huh? Then a guy then? Man I always knew you were gay…"

"No." He slapped her upside the head, taking a sip from the tea he had ordered.

"When I say 'relationship problems.' I don't mean my own." The youngest of the four spoke calmly as he turned back to his comrades.

"So basically, you're 'the other man'?" Asked Erwin as he too, looked confused about the whole situation.

"No." The man in question sighed as he leaned his head on the back of the booth.

"Then?" Erwin and Hanji spoke in unison, considering that Mike only really talked to Erwin.

"When I went to tell Eren to come here, his jealous girlfriend was there." That wasn't exactly the truth, but, it was close enough.

"And, she misunderstood the whole situation."

"So you had to stand there watching angry lovers fight?" Asked Erwin, as he leaned his head on his hands.

"Basically."

"…"

The atmosphere grew awkward after that, and after all of them had eaten, they decided it was best If they retired for the night.

O.O.O.O

I sat down at the dining table with Mikasa as we both sipped from a cup of tea; when I decided to bring up the subject of her arrival.

"Mikasa, why are you here?" When I saw her shift her gaze to the floor I spoke again. "Really."

"…Don't get angry at me…but…" She did it; I didn't even need her to finish the phrase. I already knew what was going on.

"You didn't." I really wanted it to be something else. But having known her for so long, I just knew that she had did what we had spoken about on the phone earlier.

"I'm sorry, I just, I really wanted to be with you and-"

"And nothing Mikasa, you know that you can't work here and be with me at the same time." I spoke with anger in my voice. Did she really not understand at all? I was planning on visiting her at Miami as soon as I had a break. Couldn't she wait? Or did she really have no trust in me? I was really beginning to think it was the latter.

"Don't you trust me at all?" She's always been like this, no matter how small the contact I had with someone who wasn't our friends or her, she jumped to conclusions, always getting jealous at the slightest things.

"That's not it, you know it." Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. But I just couldn't hold myself back; so long have I been dealing with her jealousy, I just really needed her to know what I was thinking.

"But of course it is! You've always been like this, thinking that I'm going to leave you over the slightest detail! It really makes me fucking wonder if you trust me enough to go to the grocery store without you worrying that maybe I'll flirt with the cashier, regardless of their sex!" All of the pent up emotions I had kept bottled up for three years of a relationship with her were finally coming out. Oh how I wished it were in a different way though.

"Well you're one to talk!" She raised her voice at me, finally standing up, the chair making a screeching noise as it fell down.

"You hardly even spend time with me, always going out with your friends to drink but never thinking of me! Don't you remember that one time you completely forgot the dinner to celebrate our anniversary? I waited for hours with the hope that maybe you had been caught in traffic, but what do I come home to? You, sitting at the desk in our room, just scribbling away at some document of a case they had sent you at last moment, but without bothering to give me a call to say that you weren't going to be there!"

"Well what do you want me to do? That's my _job;_ I can't just neglect it over some stupid dinner!"

I knew I had crossed the line, that fine fine line that existed in everything. I had hurt her feelings, and I didn't need to look at her to know it.

I looked up and saw it. What I never wanted to see, what I was supposed to protect her from. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and onto the floor, causing a light thumping noise to be heard.

"Mikasa…I-"She cut me off before I could apologize.

"No, forget it." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at me with a forced smile. "After all…it's _stupid,_ isn't it?"

I had completely, absolutely and royally, fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too happy about the end, it won't last for long *laughs evilly*


	5. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so...The action begins

I've always had this, _knack_ for listening to other people's conversations.

And that is what just happened, right now. I get back from the club only to hear yelling. Of course, it had to be the brat and his _chick_ , fighting over all the problems they had apparently, neglected for some time.

I don't know why, but, hearing them fight like that…it filled my heart with warmth. No, not because I appreciate people getting hurt by their spouse…I actually can't really explain why I felt like this.

" _That's my job; I can't just neglect it over some stupid dinner!"_

I heard a muffled yell from Eren, and then there was a dead silence. I could only imagine what was going on in there.

On a certain level I felt kind of guilty, but after hearing all of the things they were arguing over; well, it's pretty obvious that their relationship has been failing for a while…you could say that I was just the booster pump.

I hadn't been here the whole argument, but I had heard most of it, so I wouldn't be surprised if they broke up after this.

Just hope that this doesn't cause any _trouble_ in our line of work.

_O.O.O.O_

I arrived at six o'clock at the headquarters, feeling tired as fuck. So I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee, went to my office and began doing the paperwork that had accumulated during the week.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door, groaning I said a reluctant "Come in" and kept scribbling on the paper.

Lifting my head to see who had knocked, I saw Erwin along with Eren and his…girlfriend?

"Levi, I would like to introduce you to Mikasa Ackerman, she is the best in what she does back in Miami." Please tell me that this isn't going where I think it is. "So, I thought that maybe, she could help you and Yeager on the case."

"Are you giving me a choice, or are you informing me about it?" I asked with an annoyed expression and continued writing down on the files.

"I'm informing you."

"Then, I guess there's no point in coming here to tell me about it then." I responded curtly as I got up and left the room. Leaving the _lovebirds_ by themselves.

I don't know why I suddenly felt this compression in my chest, could it be jealousy? No, it's probably because I won't be able to talk to the brat like I used to…Yeah it has to be that.

So as always I was observing the couple and noticed the tension, definitely not something I wanted to get in the middle of.

Since I was done for the day I decided to take a walk outside, so as I was passing by an alley, I noticed something.

Two buff men, with skull masks on, were holding a scrawny business man at gun point. Silently pulling my gun out of its holster, I took the safety off and ventured into the dark, humid and gunk filled alley.

"FBI put your hands where I can see them!" I yelled out as I aimed to the man holding the gun at the scrawny dude's head.

All three of them stiffened as they heard me, slowly turning around to look at me. Sneering I pressed the barrel of my gun on his forehead.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked with a low menacing tone. Causing the business man with glasses to shake.

"I don't think that's any of your business _pendejo_." The man that was holding the, who I thought, innocent man against the wall, replied in a crude manner. I honestly don't know what the hell _pendejo_ means, but I needed backup right now.

"Very well." Putting my gun back in the holster, I swiftly turned to the other guy holding the gun and punched him hard in the face. While he was distracted, I grabbed his mask and pulled it off, revealing a tan face with a goatee and a small mustache; he also had a scar that started from his forehead and crossed over his left eye.

I took him by the hair, and lifted my knee to hit him in the face. Of course, the guy that came with him grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, putting his hands on the nape of my neck.

The guy with the scar was still on the floor, giving me the chance to kick him on the nape of his neck. Knocking him unconscious.

I couldn't move my arms very well, but what this guy didn't know, is that he leaves an opening for me to grab his hair.

Moving my forearm to his head, I took a handful of his greasy hair, pulled him forward, and hit his forehead with the back of my head. Then, I moved my legs; I swung both of them up, causing the guy behind me to loosen his grip, while I flipped over the guy, I lifted my left leg, jumped, and kicked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out as well.

I turned to the guy that was still pressed against the wall, looking like he was about to piss himself. I hopped he didn't though.

Taking out my phone, I dialed Erwin, and waited for him to pick up. It only rung once before he did.

" _Hello?"_

"Erwin, I need you to bring Yeager and his chick over to the alley in between the Saint María Avenue and Shiganshina Street. Make sure to bring a patrol with you."

" _Levi, what happened?"_

"I'll tell you later, just do what I'm telling you."

" _We'll be there soon."_

I hung up and waited for them to get here. They didn't take long considering that I, came walking and they came by car. So as they walked up to the alley, the police officers immediately took out their cuffs, and hauled the two unconscious men into the car.

"Yeager, Ack-." I froze as I began saying the chick's last name. I don't know why, but I brushed it off as simple tiredness."

"Ackerman, I want you both to take this man to HQ, and question him. I have a feeling he's involved with these guys, I doubt that these guys were just looking to take his watch." I instructed quietly and I began walking towards Erwin.

O.O.O.O

"So, you're Joe Bryant?" I asked as I took the files I had in my hands, glaring at the scrawny man in front of me.

"Y-yes, that would be me." He stuttered pathetically as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"Why are you so nervous Joe? Are you perhaps, hiding something?" Mikasa asked from beside me, staring the balding man down.

"Tell us, why were those guys assaulting you at the alley? Were they trying to steal something from you?" I asked the man, leaning forward on the small metal table.

I knew that Shorty and Erwin were looking from behind the polarized glass that was set on the left side of the room. This was my opportunity to show the guy that I wasn't a useless _kid._

_And I would show him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Levi freeze at the mention of Mikasa's last name?  
> Who are these guys? Could they be part of the organization that the FBI is persecuting?  
> So many questions, yet to be answered.
> 
> WELP i hope you guys liked it, i gave you a little bit of Levi action because, hey, it's alsop about action so...Kaboom! i'm not very good at discribing fights so, i hope you liked it!!


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news people! Or anyone that might still be interested

Hello people of the earth! Yes I know I know it's been a while...(ahem! Over a year) since I updated! But I just want you all to know, that I am going to start writing this fic again! (Yay?) And I remember why I liked this idea in the first place, so yeah, expect to see a new chapter soon! 

Tamallama


	7. Reunited and separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of a new lil' person

Chapter 6

Standing next to Yeager’s chick from the other side of the interrogation room, really proved to be _un-fucking-comfortable_ , never mind that fact that Erwin was standing next to us, _and_ I had told him what happened the other night in the brat’s apartment. This kind of nineties sitcom shit only ever happens to me.

But seeing Yeager interrogate that man, it burned my brain to think how wrong I actually was about him. There was just, _something_ , in his eyes, this _passion_ I hadn’t seen in anyone in a long time; I mean, sure, most of the officers and workers from the department were here to fight crime and rid the world of all the nasty _rodents_ crawling all over it, but never someone that held possibly the same disgust of sadistic criminals such as the ones we were looking for right now.

He just questioned this dude with ease, whenever the other man tried to misdirect the questions he would toss him right back into the line of fire, the other guy seemed to be getting nervous, rubbing his cuffed hands together and licking his lips. And just as I suspected, a minute later he said the usual:

“Ain’t sayin’ anything withou’ my lawyer” Yeager smirked and calmly responded. “Oh sure, it is a right we can’t deny you after all…I don’t need to point out that you can’t leave the city now, do I Mr. Mendez?”

The other man just nodded and scowled, Yeager told the officers by the door to remove the hand cuffs and walked out the door towards the rest of us.

“Well, it’s obvious _he’s_ hiding something.” He stated and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes flickering over to Ackerman for a millisecond before turning to Erwin. “I suggest we get a list of people he knows, and question them as well, the places he visits the most, for all we know he could just be a gang member, _or_ he could be one of the distributers for the narc stores that’ve been getting popular lately.”

“Eyebrows!” _God save us._  Hanji, of course she had to make the most annoying entrance she could _,_ a folder in her hands as she waved it around frantically.

“What is it Hanji?” Ewin asked calmly, raising one of his enormous eyebrows and taking the folder from her hands. “We found cocaine residue from the swabs we took from Mendez, funny thing is, it wasn’t anywhere _near_ his face.” The deranged scientist smirked and adjusted her glasses, looking at us expectantly.

“It was on his hands.” Yeager said as he looked at the copy Eyebrows had given each of us. “This could mean that he _is_ in _fact_ handling drugs, but he is probably less involved with the cartel if he only sells it in the streets…”

“It could mean _that_ , or he was trying to steal it from the other guy.” Ackerman intervened, a skeptic look on her face. I couldn’t help but agree with her on that one, we couldn’t just jump to conclusions with every lead we got.

“That _could_ be true, but we can’t discard anything until we’re completely sure.” Yeager rubbed his chin, and he turned to Erwin. “I will need a warrant to search Mendez’s house, and bring the other man in for questioning.”

“I’ll tell Nanaba to file one.” Eyebrows said and nodded curtly before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway.

I checked my wristwatch and sighed, _time to meet the old man._  “I have some business to attend to, go to Nanaba at two for the warrant, she’ll have it ready.” I left the building and climbed into my car, I’m sure _he’ll_ know something about this. He was always an expert…

O.O.O.O.O

I don’t think things with Mikasa are going to be smooth anytime soon, she is still angry at me; likewise, the rules of fraternization are less dire here, _but_ it is still recommended to leave personal relations out of the line of work, _meaning_ : we can’t be partners like she wants us to be, and we can’t work on any cases together. Which means, I will either have to break up with her, convince her to get another case, _or_ worst case scenario, _I_ will have to resign the case.

She’s going to be staying at my place, and honestly, it wasn’t the best idea. _Really_ , I didn’t want to have to resort to this, and considering Mikasa’s temper, I was pretty afraid to, but I think it’s time for _us_ to become friends again.

“Eren!” I was shaken out of my thoughts by none other than her voice. “Can we talk? We could go get some coffee, or lunch if you want?” I saw something in her eyes, she seemed…resigned for some reason. I just hope I don’t have anything to do with it.

We went to a small café at a twenty minute drive from headquarters, and we sat in a booth on the far corner of the establishment, and having already ordered our food, we just sat and soaked in the awkward and terribly uncomfortable silence. Thankfully, just as I was setting my mind into breaking it, Mikasa beat me to it.

“I’m resigning the case.” To say I was surprised was an understatement, honestly I was expecting having to go through some angry and resentment filled break up, which stilled doesn’t seem like a bad idea…

“I know how much this case means to you Eren, and I don’t want our relationship to get in the way of the things you enjoy.” She continued and placed her hand over mine, squeezing my fingers and looking me in the eyes, adoration written all over her face.

“Mikasa I- “ **_I_** was interrupted by the waitress coming back with our food, carefully taking the plates from the tray and placing them on the table. “Enjoy!” She smiled at us before going back to the kitchen.

Halfway through our meal, I decided to just, get it over with, and just come out with what I’ve been thinking about for quite a while now. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.” Blunt. Straight to the point. I just blurted it out. Grimacing slightly, I awaited the explosion, only to be greeted with her downcast expression.

She looked up.

“Can I ask why?” Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper, and being completely honest, I don’t know which is worse; her yelling at me? Or _this?_  

Sighing I looked her in the eye, my hands were shaking, so I grasped them tightly together. “I just…feel kind of tied down with you.” _Not meant to sound dirty, okay?_ “You’ve always treated me like you’re my mom, bossing me around all the time, I just can’t stand it.” I could see that tears were starting to well up in her eyes, _please don’t cry._ “It’s not that I don’t love you as my friend, _I do,_ but I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.” I asserted, as much as it hurt to see her so defeated, I had to let her know there was no changing my decision.

She stood up from her seat, granted me a small watery smile, and left the café.

“At least she didn’t take it as bad as I thought…” I mused, and called over the waitress to pay for our food.

O.O.O.O

I stepped into a small metal room as soon as I heard the buzzer go off. There was a small metal table in the middle, along with two chairs on either side of it. The typical interrogation room; two guards stood at each corner of the small place, what with it being a high security prison and all.

And there _he_ was, the man that saved me and ruined my life all at the same time. I guess I should be a tad bit grateful, but then again, the _shit stain_ found it easy to betray any chance he found.

I sat down on the empty chair and leaned on the table, looking him dead in the eye.

“Nice to see ya, _Kenny.”_


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Underground is mentioned, but it's just used as an umbrella term to refer to dangerous and alive with criminal activity, it's not actually under ground.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter 7_

I looked at the smirking bastard and sneered, clenching my hands, nails digging into my palms. The memory of his betrayal always worked to get a rise out of me; I had always thought of this motherfucker as a guardian, he’d taken care of me, gave me clothes, food, a _somewhat_ sense of security, taken me out of the streets…Until the piece of _shit_ used me as bait for the police.

Although. I guess that was one of the best things that could’ve happened to me, instead of handling drugs and killing senselessly, now I get to help keep dirt bags out of the streets, even if it could cost me my life.

“It’s nice to see you remember me, _Ackerman_.” His smirk grew bigger; I could practically feel my blood boiling from his words.

“It’s _Riviere_ , Kenny.” I spoke to him clearly, and turned to the officers guarding the room, signaling them to leave us alone.

He huffed. “ _Please,_ for the underground you’ll always be Ackerman.” He chuckled. “In fact you should be grateful they think you’re rotting away in prison with me, rather than working against them, if they actually knew what you’re doing…let’s just say life would become a little difficult for you to live, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not here to talk about _me,_ I need your contacts.” Perhaps he can help me with the case, I know he’s still in touch with his people on the outside, and I need to know who is at the top of the business these days.

What was before a chuckle turned into a full blown guffaw, his cold eyes setting on me as if I were insane, honestly I probably am insane to come seeking help from him, without Erwin’s authority no less. After all, one of the conditions of setting me free to work with the Fed’s was to seize all communication with everyone in the underground, I am technically fulfilling the years of sentence I was destined to live in jail, by working for them.

“Tch, what makes you think I’m going to betray my people to help a federal _dog_ like you?” I scoffed; this old fart is the hypocritical son of a bitch I’ve ever met.

“Never seemed to bother you before.”

“You’re _blood_ ; I knew you’d be more loyal than the rest of them.” I scowled as he shrugged, raising his hands, palms up as if he were saying: ‘ _what’re you gonna do about it?’_

A growl ripped itself from my throat before I replied. “ _Look,_ I know you still handle everything, even from inside the cage, so you better get talking.” If he doesn’t cooperate I can always get someone from inside to make life even more miserable for him, usually inmates tend to glorify drug lords, but if I get them all to think he somehow betrayed all of them, _well_ let’s just say things will get a little messy.

“You’ve got to be very stupid if you think that not a single person you work with, isn’t also working in tandem with us criminals.” He gave me this condescending look he always used on me when he was first training me. “Take that Smith man, he had no problem with giving you a job; don’t fool yourself, you’re just as much scum as all the rest of us stuck in here and those in the Underground. Working for the feds ain’t gonna erase all the deaths you’ve got on your shoulders… and it sure as hell isn’t gonna change the fact that _you_ were the next in line to take over the business.”

“Tch, that’s all in the past- “He cut me off, his voice rising and his face was contorted into an ugly sneer.

“That doesn’t change the fact that it happened!” Tapping his fingers against the metal table, he sighed and turned his eyes towards me with his head inclined downwards. “ _El Junior, **that’s**_ the guy you’re gonna want to investigate; he hardly ever leaves his safe house, so you might have trouble with that.” He rubbed his stubbly chin and shrugged. “There _are_ other organizations, but they aren’t nearly as strong as ours or Junior’s.”

I dialed Erwin’s number and stood from the table. “One more thing, if I find out you’ve told or warned anyone…you’ll regret it.” I said to him before I heard Eyebrows answer.

“Yo, I’ve got a lead.”

OxOxOxO

After analyzing Mikasa’s reaction to the break up, I have to say, I am a little worried now; considering how level headed she _seems_ but how impulsive she can be, just imagining what she can try to do gives me the chills. Anything from trying to ruin my chances with other women or _men_ , considering my potent bisexuality, is a great possibility on what she may do. However, _if_ that were the case, it would turn out to be completely useless, for I am not interested in seeing anyone at the moment or in the near future, if me breaking up with her is any indication of that.

I was already back in the office that Short stack and I work in, but there was no sign of him anywhere, so, taking out the last reports that were made on the case, checking for any irregularity. Finding none, I decided it was best if I went to Erwin and asked for Levi, after all, he is a superior officer, he’s bound to know _something_.

As soon as I reached his office, I raised my hand to knock on the dark glass; upon hearing his angry raised voice I lowered my hand, it’s not right to eavesdrop, I know, but Erwin always seemed like a calm and composed man, so hearing him so angry was something intriguing to me.

 _“I can’t believe you went to see him without telling me first!”_ Maybe he’s talking to his wife? Now that I think of it, he doesn’t seem like the type to get married, much less have troubles in paradise. “ _You know exactly what’s at risk when you talk to him Levi, do you know how this can affect your career? What happens if he tells **them** where you work? Then it’s not just your career, it’s your **life** , I can’t believe you were so absolutely **careless**!” _ He stopped speaking, apparently Shorty was talking now, of course I can have no idea of what, but he’s probably justifying his big slip up. Funny, the minion always seems to go along with the rules and be a downright perfectionist. Got to admit though, hearing Erwin give the Shorty a good tongue lashing? Priceless, I guess its karma.

 _“Know what? I don’t give a **fuck** what it is you were trying to achieve, just get back here **now.**_ **”** He slammed the phone back on the receiver, and I took that as my queue to knock on the door. “Come in.” From the sound of his voice I could tell he was tired, I wonder what it is Shorty had done to make him so angry? Guess I won’t find out now, will I?

“Hello Mr. Smith.” I greeted him with a nod, shaking his hand before sitting down across from him.

“Eren, _please_ , just call me Erwin.” He smiled as he looked me in the eyes, _god, it’s like he’s staring deep into your soul._ “Now, what can I do for you?” He rested his elbows on the big desk and rested his chin over the back of his hands.

“I was wondering where Sh-“I coughed before I made a huge mistake. “Agent Riviere is? I-“

“Highly doubt that’s any of your business now, is it Yeager?” I turned to see a rather angry leprechaun standing in the doorway, although, his angry glare didn’t seem to be directed at me. Rather, he looking at Erwin, his arms crossed over his chest and fury rolling off him in waves.

Clearing his throat, Erwin smiled at me again. _Here goes the dismissal._ “Eren, could you give us a moment? I’ll send Levi back to you as soon as we’re finished.”

Forcing a smile I replied, “Sure.” Before standing up and leaving the quiet storm that seemed to be building up in his office.

OXXXOOOXXX

Erwin was pissed.

I knew he was going to be as soon as he found out, sadly for me, one of the officers that arrested me when Erwin offered to give me a job saw me going in to see Kenny, and of course, just had to call the man and tell him about it. So my plans to just tell him about the mysterious _lead_ I had gotten out of nowhere were ruined.

As soon as I called him to talk about it, I was greeted by his cold and possibly even psychopathic voice asking me, “Did Kenny Ackerman give you that lead?” before I could even give him details on the lead.

So, naturally, I got the angriest, ass burning, tongue lashing I had ever gotten so far, from Erwin Smith- which just helped me realize how little trust the few in the Feds, that actually know about my criminal past, have in me.

I guess I can understand, I’m responsible for many deaths, cash laundering, drug trafficking and more. Kenny was right. You never actually leave the business; it follows you everywhere, even if it’s just your own mind.

The sound of Erwin’s voice broke me out of my thoughts.

“Perhaps it’s time I sent you to spend some time of your actual sentence back with Ackerman, if you really want to spend so much time with him. _Ackerman.”_


	9. My mind is telling me no, but my body is telling me yes

Chapter 8

I stared at Erwin in shock, is he seriously considering sending me to prison? He knows exactly what would happen if he does. Sure, I may have some allies that don’t know I work for the Feds in the underground and even in the prison Kenny is in, but knowing the bastard, as soon as he got word I was admitted into the cage, he’d make it his duty to have everyone know I’ve been working against them, which would ultimately result in me getting killed.

Erwin Smith is a man that would do _anything_ to get what he wants, even if it means making a criminal one of the most respected and feared Federal dogs in the United States, and he did. So I just hope, for my sake, that in this occasion, he’ll care more about his reputation than teaching me a lesson. And that’s exactly what he’s trying to tell me, _“I still have power over your life Levi, go against my orders again, and I won’t give a shit about the public.”_   He’s a smart man, and I’d never think of going against him or going back into the business. But if I’m being completely honest, if he told me that I’ll be sent to prison tomorrow morning, they wouldn’t find me. Because by then, I would have already taken back favors, leading the business again, and far away in a safe house.

“I’ve already made a mistake by telling you this, Ackerman.” I get it okay? You still see me as the goddamn criminal I used to be five years ago, you can stop using the last name now. “As I speak, you probably already have a plan on how to escape and run the business again.” _Shit._ I know he’s smart, but sometimes it seems like he reads minds too.

“This is your first strike, Levi, and it would be a real shame to lose such a good component.” He paused, looking at the ceiling and sighing, his shoulders slumping. “Just don’t make me regret doing this deal with you. Go home for the day, but just know, I’ll have an officer watching you from now on.”

I grit my teeth, silently seething. “And when will I get my privacy privilege back?”

“When I see fit.”

“Can I leave now?” At this point I was forcing the words out from behind my teeth, my fist clenched at my sides, just itching to punch this fucking imitation of Captain America in the face.

“You may.”

I didn’t waste my time and quickly left his office, only to almost crash against Yeager when I got to the parking lot. He was just staring at me like an idiot- wait. Oh hell no. This has got to be a joke.

“What are you looking at, Yeager? Got a problem with me?” I planted my hands on my hips and glared at him, disappointed to see no reaction from him whatsoever.

“Mr. Smith sent me to watch over you.” He replied raising an eyebrow over what I can only suppose is my current physical pose, so I slowly lowered my arms to my sides and continued my trek towards my car.

And, he followed me to my car as well, knocking on the passenger side window, rubbing the back of his neck, his expression sheepish. “Oh? Now I have to give my surveillance a ride home, do I?” I chuckled; of course Erwin would choose someone that could actually keep tabs on me 24/7, the guy that lives in the apartment across from mine, beautiful.

“You know, it really wasn’t my choice…Mr. Smith called me before you went out of the building and asked me, it really isn’t in my hands to refuse.” He muttered something under his breath, I couldn’t quite decipher what he said, but I’m willing to bet everything that it was a jab at me.

“What was that? If you’re going to say something to me, speak clearly.” I glared at him once again, looking into those big, emerald eyes… ok, focus! You need to be feared, not lovestruck.

He looked at me directly in the eye before responding, “I said, _‘Not like I want to spend more time with you than I already have to.’”_ He sighed, running his hand through already messy locks of rich dark brown hair. “Know what? Forget it; I’ll get a ride from Mikasa.” Normally I really am a piece of shit, but making him take a ride with his angry girlfriend? I wouldn’t wish that shit upon anyone.

“Oi!” I shouted at his retreating form, when he didn’t stop I honked on the Clackson and motioned for him to get into the car.

Once he was seated, I backed out of the parking lot and drove back to the apartment building. Yeager didn’t say anything the whole drive, which isn’t surprising, I mean, he didn’t say anything the last time either, but this time around the air is so fucking heavy with tension, I actually feel difficulty breathing. I tapped my fingers over the wheel and whistled loudly, y’know, to get the kid to relax a little; his passive-aggressive vibe was starting to grow on me, and honestly? I’ve had a stressful enough day to add more to it. I already ate, thank you fucking very much.

 As we arrived to the luxurious building, because when there’s some pennies there’s some perks you can afford,             I walked ahead of the ticking time bomb that was my partner and got inside of the elevator, he followed me inside and there was _wonderful_ awkward silence that haunted **_me_ ** in particular as we waited for the elevator to reach the floor, it was just my luck that in a time like this, it had to be the _last_ floor in the building.

“So, Yeager, how exactly do you plan on following me everywhere? I can always sneak out you know.” I got into his personal space, looking, damn it, looking _up_ at him, right in the eye…okay, maybe I also glanced briefly at his lips, but it’s just the normal passage that by eyes take as I look up.

“Pfft.” He scoffed and smirked at me, his gaze unwavering as he looked back at me, leaning closer to me, our lips almost touching, he spoke again. “I doubt you’d do that, after all, it isn’t exactly convenient for you, now is it?” What exactly did Erwin tell this shmuck?

“ _Please_ , is that a threat?”

“I’d classify it more a… severe warning.” He licked his lips, his smirk growing wider. “It would be a shame to lose our best agent, wouldn’t it?” He leaned away as the door opened and he walked away, unlocking his door quickly and getting into his apartment. My face felt hot, I took out my phone and turned on the frontal camera, finding that my cheeks were a light pink color. What the _shit?_ Why the hell am I blushing? What am I? A sixteen year old virgin talking to her crush for the first time? What the actual _fuck?_

 _I_ am _certainly_ **_not_** attracted to Yeager.

Hell no.

OXOXOXX

I leaned against the door right as I closed it behind me. What the _hell_ had just happened? Seriously, what is up with this guy? First he gets all up in my face acting all high and mighty and the he just- God! Why does this happen to me? I mean, it’s not like I like this guy, I suppose you could say that I somehow admire him, and he is pretty easy on the eyes. But that’s about it. His eyes _are_ pretty captivating, and his lips _do_ look pretty soft…

Argh! Okay, this is getting out of hand.

Going into my room, I took off my clothes, putting my gun and badge on the bedside table and got into the shower. With cold water. To numb my brain and stop this sudden flood of attraction from carrying on; it was about forty five minutes into my meltdown when heard someone come into the bathroom.

_I’m getting murdered._

_It was only a matter of time before this happened._

Sliding open the door, I froze when the first thing that met my eyes was.

A half-naked Mikasa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, Levi, your gay is showing.  
> I hope you guys liked or maybe even loved this chapter.  
> Leave a comment if you reached this point.  
> See ya next chapter!


	10. This is starting to look like a sitcom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written on my phone, so I'm sorry if it's kind of shitteyy

Chapter 9

  
I nearly fell on my ass, my feet slipping slightly on the wet tile of the shower bed, what the actual _fuck_ was Mikasa doing in my apartment, let alone half-naked in my bathroom? I thought that after the breakup she would just end up getting a hotel room until she found an apartment for herself. Which just makes me wonder, how did she get in here? Did I forget to lock the door? Maybe…

  
“Mikasa” Even with my horrified expression she _still_ didn’t stop taking off her clothes? What the hell? “What are you doing?”

  
“You do know that global warming is a big threat to human kind, right?” So casual even when I’m holding a fucking **_loofah_** to cover my balls. “So, I’m saving water by showering with You…you do remember when we used to shower together, don’t you Eren?

  
Not that voice _please_ don’t use the voice.  
I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hips, not caring about the wet tracks I was leaving on the floor, walking straight to the kitchen I opened the fridge and took the carton of orange juice, a perk of living alone, I can drink straight from the box without anyone nagging me about it. So, naturally I did just that.

Then, I just locked myself in my room to get dressed without the threat of getting another unwanted strip show; I just wore my dark blue jeans, a black fitted T-shirt and my heavy emerald combat boots.

  
Getting out of my room I flopped onto the couch, strategically placed in the small living room, and started watching some crappy reality show about horny twenty year olds in a beach house. Probably one of the worst scripted Reality TV show I’ve seen, after the Kardashians.

  
The was a knock in the door, _great,_ now I’ll have to deal with _people_ _._ Although. There was a chance that it was the Shorty, and if that were the case, I’d have an excuse to leave the apartment, and with it, a pretty insistent Mikasa. That was all the incentive I needed to send me practically flying off the couch and towards the door.

  
Apparently, luck was on my side for once. It did turn out to be the Shorty, his face as angry as always. I smirked and leaned against the door.

  
“Need anything?” I was laughing internally, my stomach twisting up with joy. How lucky am I? Pretty lucky, for once, it is _**I**_  that has the upper hand over this guy.

  
“What, no invitation for tea?” Could this fucker get more sarcastic. I guess it’s kind of charming…wait, no.

  
Moving aside, I made a gesture for him to walk into the living room, which he did, fairly stiffly. Honestly, just with this small _'conversation'_ I’d almost forgotten about the incident with Mikasa. Uhh, that is, until I heard a gut wrenching scream from inside.

That’s when I remembered.

  
_**“Eren!”**_

  
I quickly turned around and closed the door, only to see her naked, desperately attempting to cover up her breasts and her, uhm, yeah.

Turning to Shorty, I could see that he himself was quite flustered as well, his attention firmly planted on the TV, a light blush covering the top of his cheeks.

  
“What the hell is _he,_ doing here?” After she had, obviously covered herself up, she had placed her hands on her hips, and stared at me with the most anger I had seen from her, beside that one time I ate her last pizza slice from the fridge. But right now? I was seriously fearing for my well being.

  
But then I remembered, I broke up with her. She doesn’t have any reason to be angry at me, other than the fact that a superior officer just saw her naked, but then again, that wasn’t really my fault either.

  
“This is _my_ apartment, remember? I don’t recall ever having to ask for anyone’s permission to let someone into it.” Okay, so maybe I was a little mad, but this was the reason I broke up with her in the first place.

  
_“…Eren…”_ Great, just wonderful, now she was making _the face_ _,_ well I sure as hell am not going to fall for it this time.

  
I heard the Shorty scoff beside me, his arms crossed, and a very vindictive expression on his face. _“Wow_ Yeager, with how you talk about defeating crime all the time and how you seen to love your job.” I don’t like where this is going. “One would think you of all people, respected the most simple of rules.”

  
He’s talking about the fraternization law.

Jokes on him though, Mikasa has already filed the paperwork to resign the case. And not to mention the fact that I’ve broken up with her as well.

  
“You are aware that officers with any romantic involvement cannot work on the same case together, or am I wrong?” He seemed so smug. I just couldn’t wait to wipe that little grin off his face.

  
“You’re right.” His smile grew bigger. “Which is why Mikasa has resigned the case.” Why wasn’t he frowning? Or at least, why doesn’t he look surprised?

  
_“Please_ Yeager, my reports still have her name on them. Had she resigned the case, or even had any intention of doing so, she would have to discuss it directly with _**me.”**_

The fucking Shorty looked like he was just about to burst into evil laughter. God how I would just love to punch his mug.  
Suddenly I realized what his words meant exactly. Oh hell no.

  
“You lied to me?” Turning to Mikasa, I could see the guilty look on her face now, she was rubbing her elbow, something she always seems to do when she’s nervous. “I thought you said you were leaving the case! You know how much this means to me, why didn’t you just say you were staying?” I have to admit, I’m really pissed off at her right now. First she sneaks into my apartment and pretends I never even broke up with her, and now fucking Shorty is the one that get’s to laugh in my face.

  
“Well, it’s just that…you suddenly broke up with me after I catch you with this guy! I knew it couldn’t just be a _coincidence!”_ Oh, so now she’s the angry one? Great. Just great. “So I what was the point in me leaving the case, if there was nothing going on between us anymore?”

  
“Oh? So your solution is to sneak into my apartment and make me look like the biggest idiot in front of my superior officer?” By this point I could tell that Shorty was just laughing it up. After all, I could see no trace of empathy in those eyes just overflowing with mirth. “Look, just, call yourself a cab or something? I really am not in the mood to be with you right now.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose and grabbed my keys, walking out of the apartment and down the hall.

  
“Hey Yeager!” I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Shorty; swinging his keys back and forth on his finger. “I was going grocery shopping, and I believe you have a **_job_** to do?”

  
Well shit. Now I’ll have to be his slave, too?  
Shorty drove us to a supermarket that was about thirty blocks from our building; the place was so big it made me wonder whether it was just a supermarket or a discount IKEA.

As I was opening the door, I was pulled back in by Shorty by the back of my shirt, nearly choking me in the process.

  
“I noticed you didn’t bring your gun.” He handed me a .45 caliber, the handle seemed to be made of pure gold, although I doubt that even an officer in his position could afford such a piece.

  
“Y’know, for some reason, grabbing my gun and badge wasn’t the first thing that came to my mind when I was practically escaping my place.” I retorted, really. Was this guy always expecting the worst when he went out in public as a civilian? I mean, I know he must have seen a lot of fucked up shit in his years serving, but to get to this level of paranoia?

  
“That’s funny, that should be the first thing on your mind when you leave your place.” He answered, raising an eyebrow at me, before shoving the gun in my hands.

  
Putting the gun underneath the waistband of my jeans and opened the door. Not meeting any resistance, I jumped out of the car and waited for Shorty to do the same. As we walked into the store, I was almost immediately drawn to the electronics section, but then I remembered that I was here for a reason and followed behind Shorty, kind of like how a reluctant child would follow his mother.

And this was the moment where I realized.  
This man. Takes _forever_  to choose his cleaning products. Like, who even takes that long to choose a type of bleach? Not to mention, all the food he bought was organic, only a few bags of frozen food, I mean, frozen food is probably the only thing I ever eat, how can he even cook?

He also seemed to be very particular when buying hand soap, it just had to be liquid. When I asked why, he simply said, _‘Bar soap is disgusting'_ and that was that.  
Finally, after what seemed like three hours, he paid for his stuff, handed the bags to me and went to the parking lot.

  
“Levi!~”We both turned to see an auburn haired girl and a tall dirty blonde guy, from the corner of my eyes I could see Shorty's eyes widening, he seemed to have frozen on the spot.

“Yeager, get that shit in the car.”

  
“What? Who are the- “Just get that shit in the car god damn it!” He was on the edge of sounding hysterical, and the car was just a small distance away, so I would still be able to help him in case anything happened.

But as I reached the car I noticed that he hadn’t given me the keys, and I was about to call out to him, but as if reading my mind, I saw the lights flash for a second and opened the trunk, shoving everything inside I closed it up and grabbed the gun.

  
Whatever made this guy so freaked out, couldn’t be good…come to think of it, maybe he’s that girls baby daddy and just doesn’t want to let go of the cash.

  
But, honestly he doesn’t seem like that kind of guy, no matter how much I dislike him; just as I reached them they were already saying goodbye to each other, so I really didn’t see the point in actually interfering at this point.

  
“C'mon Yeager, it’s late.” He sounded exhausted so I really didn’t want to push him, but this is exactly the kind of thing that Mr. Smith asked me to look out for. “They’re old friends.” Is this guy a psychic? I just nodded, it doesn’t matter if it’s lie or not, I would have to report to Mr. Smith in the morning anyway.  
I leaned back on the sofa leather seat and sighed. “So Yeager…you er, hungry?”

  
What’s with this guy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun!!!! *Thunder cracks*   
> So Farlan and Isabel make their first appearance!! And I'm pretty sure we all know this can't be good for Levi, right? What do you think?   
> I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> Please leave a comment, it is after all what keeps me going and it's the only way that I can know if you guys REALLY like this fanfic, so pretty please leave me a comment if you are enjoying this c:


	11. Maybe he isn't so bad after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realizes something, and Levi has more trouble coming for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I haven't had internet connection since I just changed house and there isn't any phone line, so it's been pretty difficult. But don't fret, I won't abandon the fic until it is well and done.
> 
> Without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

I would say, that what happened just a few minutes ago, was life coming to bite me in the ass once again. No, seriously, why the _fuck_ do Farlan and Isabel show up when I’m being followed and watched all day, _every_ day. Sure, both of them were the only ones I didn’t rat out, Erwin doesn’t know about them, but he does know that I don’t particularly like making new acquaintances either, so as soon as Yeager hands over his report tomorrow, I’ll be completely and utterly _fucked._  

Yeager was staring at me, I can feel his eyes burning _holes_ into the side of my face, he was probably already suspecting something, why shouldn’t he? By the way I totally freaked when I saw those two, if it were me in charge of watching over him, I’d most likely be thinking he was in some illicit shit as well. So I just did what any normal person would do under pressure.

 

I drove us to McDonalds and expected the best.

 

“You know, a picture would probably last longer.” Watching how Yeager’s face turned into a tomato was probably the most satisfying feelings I’ve had all week.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you know it’s what I have to do.” He shrugged and got out of the car, my golden .45 still resting against his lower back. I just hope he doesn’t know anything about gold, then I’d have another thing to explain to Erwin. “Well, if I didn’t know better Yeager, I’d think you were looking at my ass.” I know for a fact that Yeager is as straight as a ruler, but, I can’t help but seize the opportunity to make fun of the schmuck.

He crossed over to my side of the car and leaned against the hood, smirking at me. “Maybe I was.” Was all he said, who does he think he is? He’s not supposed to be this fresh with me, he’s supposed to be nervous and afraid of insulting a superior officer.

“Careful Yeager, you keep talking like that and I might think you’re in love with me.” This kid is getting too cocky.

He laughed and walked into the restaurant, immediately going to the counter to order what sounded like the unhealthiest meal an FBI officer could get. I mean, you catch bad guys for a living, you should at least be trying to stay fit. I just ordered a plain cheeseburger and a water bottle. Yeager though, sat down and first he ate the chocolate Sunday, “I prefer to eat a cold burger than a melted ice cream” was his reasoning when he noticed my disgusted expression. He also devoured a double burger, an order of ten pieces of chicken nuggets and a chicken burger from the dollar menu. Not to mention, both the chicken nuggets and the burger were ordered in combo. Two big fries and _two_ big soda’s . I’m surprised this motherfucker isn’t diabetic or with heart failure by now. Come to think of it, he probably only has frozen food in his fridge. _He's_ the one that should be under surveillance, not me.

“You’re a pig.” I mused as I took the last bite of my burger, noticing how this freak of nature had already finished absolutely everything he’d ordered.

“ _Please,_ by the way you eat one would think you’re a girl on her first date.” He chuckled, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “You can’t expect me to believe you’re actually full with that, do you?”

“Well, unlike you, I wasn’t raised a glutton.” I wiped my mouth and hands, looking him in the eyes before looking him up and down. “You were probably obese as a child.”

“And you were probably bullied in school, which led you to become this bitter and abusive person you are now, because you decided to never be pushed around ever again.” All of this he said with a coy look in his eye, smiling at me. I swear to god, my hands are just itching to wring his neck, screw the law.

However, since none of his theories are even remotely correct, I decided to take the Honorable man’s path and just laugh. “You don’t want to know what my youth was like.” I stood up and threw my garbage away, getting into the car and turning it on, revving the engine a couple of times, just to show off a little. And just as Yeager was about to take a hold of the door handle I moved the car forward. Leaving him behind like the little idiot he is. I did it a couple more times before I finally let him get into the car. A tiny victory against my stalker; for civilians that’s exactly what he would be considered.

 

The drive back was silent, until once again, Yeager decided to burn another two holes into my skull. “What?” I can’t lie, it really irritates me, but who wouldn’t be irritated at getting gawked at.

He took out the golden gun I’d lenses him and he looked down at it. “Is this gold? _Real_ gold?” _Please_ tell me he doesn’t come from a family of jewelers.

“With _my_ paycheck? Are you kidding me?” I lied in what I could only _hope_ was a smooth way. Keeping my eyes on the road.

“It could’ve been a gift.” He shot back, _okay, I honestly hadn’t considered that._ But even if I said it _was_ a gift, he would probably tell Eyebrows about it as well.

“It’s just for the appearance kid.” Well, at least now he'll just think it’s because I’m a cheap twat and not that I got it from some other source; who would believe that I saved money for _years_ just to get a golden gun that could get stolen at any given moment? Yeah, I much prefer giving him the idea of me as a poser.

“Well, it looks pretty convincing.” He inspected it for another moment before speaking again, “I mean, I'm surprised it hasn’t turned _green_ by now, and even the ‘diamonds’ look real. Where’d you get this?” _O-K,_ now **_that_** I don’t know how to answer.

Thankfully, just as I was getting desperate for a lie, we arrived at the building and I let the question be forgotten. I'd think of something to pull out of my ass tomorrow morning. “Help me get this crap up to my place.” Apparently, Yeager has a short attention span; he didn’t ask me about the gun again.

OXXOX

The following morning, I was awoken from my slumber by a fucking annoying douchebag knocking on my door. _Yeager._

 

Of course the son of a bitch would take advantage of the position I’m in, what would his excuse be? “ _Oh sorry, I just thought maybe we could go to work together”_ In that fucking annoying voice of his; the little troll would act all sweet and innocent like he doesn’t know his life is in danger for waking me up two fucking hours early.

 

I just flung my sheets out of the way and stumbled towards the door, opening it up to see none other than the devil himself, dressed in skinny jeans and boots, _but_ the devil nonetheless. “What do you want?”

“Oooo grumpy, nothing really, I was just wondering if you could lend me a cup of sugar?” He smirked and raised his eyebrows while he looked at me, of course he would wake me up just to fuck around with me.

“You do know that I can’t _lend_ you a cup of sugar, right? If you have it back to me, it wouldn’t be the same sugar.” Okay, my comeback was kind of lame, but I can’t give him the pleasure of succeeding in pissing me off. And apparently my use of logical words worked, his fucking smirk dropped away and he frowned.

“You’re seriously chewing on my ass over a grammatical misplacement?” He had an annoyed look on his face, his hands over his hips as he looked, _fuck_ , down at me.

“Actually, I think your whole _brain_ is misplaced, but that’s probably a birth defect, so you can’t control that, so I won’t harass you about it.” His frown turned deeper as I resisted the urge to laugh. “Now, I have to get ready for the day, so, Sayonara.” I quite literally slammed the door on his face, leaning against it I smiled at Yeager’s antics and laughed. Wait, no, I’m definitely laughing at my own hilarious delivery. “Tea, I need tea…” I walked towards the small kitchen and filled up a kettle with water and put it to boil on the stove. Then I went to take a shower and to get dressed for the day. I’d already put both of my guns on the chest holsters we had to wear, when I heard the kettle screeching.    

As I drank my tea I decided it was best to just leave already, what was the point if sitting around the house doing nothing, when I could go to the office early and do nothing? I won’t have Yeager hovering over me the whole day in HQ, since the place is glazed over with security cameras. That would be a much needed relief, note, it’s only been a day since Eyebrows assigned him on stalking me. Maybe I’ll just live in HQ until Erwin deems me fit to have my privacy back.

So I knocked on Yeager’s door and waited for him to open up before practically dragging him by the collar towards the elevator. What was the point in letting him lock the door anyway? His crazy girlfriend would just end up breaking in anyway. “You know, most guys would be fucking _ecstatic_ to have a naked girl waiting for them in their apartment.” I glanced at his from the corner of my eye. “Why weren’t you?”

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I broke up with her the other day, and in case you haven’t noticed, she’s pretty controlling most of the time.” _Yeah,_ no shit.

“Ah, so you feel like she had your balls on a leash, is that it?” I couldn’t help it, I mean, his _ex_ -girlfriend seemed to literally have him on a leash. An electrical leash.

“You could say that.” He chuckled at my comment, he wasn’t _supposed_ to laugh. “I felt like I was honestly dating my mother. Why do you think I transferred from Miami in the first place? I’m not living with my parents anymore for a reason.”

 “Oh I see, it’s the false sense of independence that you want.” I smirked, and walked out of the elevator as it _dinged,_ going towards the parking lot.

“Hey! I’m independent!” He followed behind me as he glared at my back.

“Sure you are, name one food in your entire kitchen that isn’t frozen or pre prepared, drinks don’t count.” I laughed as he slumped his shoulders. “You probably spend a shit load of money on the dry cleaners because you’ve no idea how to do your own laundry.” He blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from me as he did .

“…” He turned to look at the sky and paused in his step. “No.”

I scoffed and got into the car, turning it on and waiting for Yeager to get over his justified embarrassment. As soon as we were on the road I turned to look at him on a red light and answered his question from las night. I’m not taking any chances. “I got the gun from a friend, he used to make a lot of imitations, or fakes, so I took a picture of the gun I wanted him to copy and he got it for me. Pretty cheap actually.” I lied, _smoothly,_ this time and continued looking at the road.

“Huh, so, did this guy’s business get shot down or something? I mean, isn’t falsification of copyright in any form illegal?” He asked, _god_ sometimes I forget how smart he actually is.

“The thing is, Yeager.” I started, a lecturing tone in my voice. “The guns he fabricated were only close enough to the original to fool people, but they actually had plenty of different aspects to stay in the legal grounds.” Thankfully, luck was on my side today, since lying seemed to be coming easily to me, for every question I had a lie ready on the tip of my tongue.

“Well that’s pretty smart actually.” He mused rubbing his chin. “Usually those business get shut down and the owners end up in jail, I'm impressed, this guy actually stayed on the legal side.”

“Yeah, but he isn’t selling anymore, something about him getting falsely accused over a _real_ imitation piece that turned out to have been robbed. He left the States, he was Italian so I suspect he might’ve left there, but I guess I’ll never know.”

 As we arrived at HQ I headed to my and now Yeager’s office, only to find Eyebrows sitting behind my desk, doing something on his phone, he looked up as we walked in and smiled. _God_ I hate that fake ‘kind’ smile of his. Of course, he wasn’t even showing any emotion when he had Mike beating the shit out of me. Nor that I resent that or anything, I’ve been beaten to the gates of hell and back more times than I can count.

“Good morning gentlemen.” He fixed his gaze on me for just a second too long to be friendly, before turning to Eren. “Eren, I’ll be expecting your report at the end of the day at five o'clock sharp.”

“Yes sir.” Yeager responded sternly with a curt nod.

“Levi, could I have a word with you in my office?” Eyebrows stood up, not even waiting for my reply before exiting the room and heading to his office.

I turned to Yeager and pointed to a specific drawer in my desk. “I have the information from the new lead there, go to Rico and have her investigate it, I don’t want any fake info.”

Pretty much doing the same as Erwin, I didn’t wait for his response and headed to Captain America’s office.

“Sit down Levi.” Was the first thing I heard as I entered the dimly lit room. I noticed a few photographs resting over his desk and immediately recognized Farlan and Isabel’s faces. “Who are they, Ackerman?” _Ackerman_ again, well this can’t be good.

Well _fuck_ me.

 

                                                                                                                  OXXOXXO

After seeing how serious and threatening Erwin had treated Shorty, I couldn’t help but wonder, what was it that he had done to make his superior officer so wary of his behavior? I suppose I’ll get the chance to find out if I have to keep _stalking_ the guy; yes, that’s pretty much what I feel like, I’ve never been very good at undercover work, I mean, obviously I’ve had to do it, but when it’s about following a certain target, I always end up feeling self-conscious, like the people I follow _know_ who I am and what it is I am doing.

However, from what I’ve been hearing almost my entire time in New York, Levi Riviere is the best of the best, incorruptible, intelligent, not to mention, and **_incredible_** sharp shooter. I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that the best Federal officer is being closely watched by none other than the chief himself. It really makes no sense at all.

What I have beg noticing, is that Shorty seems to have a pretty odd sense of humor, he makes inappropriate poop jokes, he insults me in a way that I can’t help but finding funny, I’ve never really had any friends, but for some reason, Shorty kind of reminds me of home; Jean, one of my partners at work would always be an asshole, but we we’re assholes to each other, finding whatever means to insult each other, _but_ it never held any bite. He _is_ my best friend’s boyfriend after all, never really understood why he would go for the horse face in the first place, but, love is blind I guess.

I guess he also kind of reminds me of Mikasa in a way, no matter how odd that seems, but it’s more of a watered down bossiness with him.

Maybe Shorty isn’t so bad to be around after all.

But I couldn’t let that get in the way of the job I currently have assigned to me. If Shorty is a risk to justice and peace, then I can’t have a biased view on the guy.

I won’t let _anything_ or _anyone_ get in the way of all I’ve worked so hard for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made this chapter a bit longer than I usually do, I was just so inspired I couldn't put my phone down to stop writing. Even as I was waiting for it to be time for the "Finding Dory" to get played in the movies, I was still writing it up. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please pretty please leave comments and or critiques if you did! 
> 
> See ya next chapta!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire month to update, I know I know, sorry. I just got back to school and I had no internet in my house whatsoever until this week. So I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this fic, and I hope you all enjoy  
> !!!

Chapter 11

Erwin is low-key, one of the creepiest mother fuckers I’ve ever met. And _have_ I met creepy people. Didn’t he send Yeager to keep watch on me? So then, why did he send someone else to track me? I know that everything that Erwin Smith does is with an ulterior motive. It's not an exageration.

“Are they old friends, Ackerman?” I have to admit, after all these years, I should be used to Erwin’s scrutiny.  The thing is…I’m not. He just has this _something_ in his eyes that make you want to twitch and disappear under the earth. But even with all the discomfort I felt because of his gaze, I directed my own glare towards him before I answered.

“What, I can’t have friends?” Getting fresh with him isn’t my most brilliant idea, and I know this, but that proud part of me still can’t stand the idea of tucking my damn tail between my legs and whimpering my answer.

Eyebrows just rubbed the bridge of his nose and stayed silent. Smirking, he focused on me once more. “I want you to take over the business again, Levi.” My jaw slackened and my shoulders tensed, was this his way of telling me he was sending me directly into the wolf’s mouth? Erwin’s idea of a sick joke? What, send me to the underground again, only to get caught by the Feds, be sent to prison and get killed there?

“No need to get so forlorn Levi, I’m not going to get you murdered.” He chuckled. “I still have morals you know.”

“So then, what the hell are you thinking about?” Honestly, this stalling tendency of his is going to drive me up a fucking wall.

“Undercover work, you take over the business again and find out about all of the movements, everything, who they’re allied to, their enemies. Every. Single. Detail.” Undercover, I’ve done it before, but being an undercover agent is the most stressful gigs there is. Constant vigilance, always having to look over your shoulder, not wanting to raise suspicion lest getting yourself killed. However, I knew from the moment I looked at Smith’s eyes, that there was no room for discussion. I would be doing this.

“How much time do I have to gather info?” Guess I will have to contact Farlan and Isabel after all.

“That’s the spirit!” Eyebrows, you are one savage mother fucker. He smiled at me and sat behind his desk, his earlier menacing vibe gone for now. “You will have three months to gather information, you will also have Yeager on your team for this, he’ll be in charge of recording everything that happens while you’re underground and if you make it that far, in the mansion.”

 _Great,_ as if Yeager wasn’t enough of a nuisance already.

“Tch, whatever.” I just let myself out of his office, mentally burning everything I saw. Jared from emergency hotlines? I could _spit_ in that guy’s face. Susan from social work? I could slash her tires.

I’m not being irrational; going undercover is the worst, the only people that actually volunteer to go and do it are suicidal bastards. Probably like Yeager. I don’t know, just seems like something that weird son of a bitch would enjoy. I could be wrong. Ignoring everyone that tried greeting me, I focused my attention on getting to **_my_** office; Yeager is just a larva that had enough luck to share with me.  I could fight with him right now, if I get suspended from charge, I don’t even care; I just want to fight someone. Anyone, Jason from emergency hotlines could do the trick.

As I walked into the office and sat behind my desk, I caught sight of Yeager’s bewildered face and smirked. “By the look on your face I imagine you’ve been briefed about our up and coming situation?”

“Yes, what I don’t understand is why.” His expression is so confused at the moment, it’s hilarious. It changes from annoyance, to bewilderment to acceptance. “Just a few hours ago Erwin was dubious of your intentions, and now he suddenly wants to send you off to do an undercover gig? Where’s the sense in that?”

“I don’t expect you to understand, Yeager.” I twirled a pen around in my fingers, and then I rested my chin on my palm, looking him straight in the eye. “But this is Erwin’s very own style of a warning. Trust me, if you’re going to be listening to everything, you’ll find out just _why_ he’s so wary of me.”

Being completely honest here, that wasn’t necessary, but the idea of having Yeager know about my past in such an impersonal and _sudden_ way, I don’t know, it kind of seems priceless.

OXXOXXOXXO

Shorty is getting more suspicious by the day, that information he just, quite literally, dropped into my lap yesterday at the office? It wasn’t the records of the drug cartel we were currently investigating. How they handle investigations here seems to be quite different than back in Miami, but to just stall a case to start working on investigating a cartel that hasn’t had any serious movements since about five years ago? Pretty fishy, if I didn’t know better I’d think that Erwin is trying to cover something up, or is directly involved with these lowlife criminals. However, everyone knows that Erwin Smith is one of the best at what he does; he can’t have the position he has for nothing.

So far, the only activity I can notice from Shorty is the music he seems to like playing almost all day. To be honest, he isn’t at all what I expected, from his reputation as the best agent in the Feds, I’d think he’d be a serious no nonsense kind of guy. Although, he does come off as just that at first, after a few days you can just notice these weird _tics_ of his. Wiping his desk every two hours, making inappropriate poop jokes about almost anything, and the way he treats Hanji whenever she barges into the office is downright hilarious.

I mean, sure, I wasn’t expecting a humorless man, but when you first see him, you don’t exactly expect him to be the FBI’s best. I’m not just saying that because he’s short…okay, maybe I am, but that’s beyond the point. One would think that with such a title you’d just march all over the place making others feel less than you and intimidating everyone into doing your bidding. Not that I would do that, but I’m pretty sure Horseface would. 

Mikasa hates my guts I’m sure of it. Ever since the other day after she broke into my apartment, I can feel how her and her friend’s eyes burn holes into my skull. Annie from the crime investigation department, that’s her friend, another short ball of anger and resentment directed towards me. How she made acquaintances so quickly is a mystery to me. But whenever I go to the cafeteria, whenever they’re there I can fee cold sweat trickling down the nape of my neck.

There was a knock on my door, I had an argument with the productive side of me and eventually heaved myself off the couch and toward the interruption of my musing. It was Shorty, of course, he’s find any way possible to ruin my free time with his presence.

“Can I help you?” I wasn’t going to attempt to be nice, don’t have a reason to. But we do work together, and I’m hoping this turns out to be work related and not just Shorty’s idea of sick entertainment.

“Dinner’s ready.” Okay, what? Are in a sort of agreement I don’t know about? Did I accidentally sign a marriage contract without knowing it?

“Are we married or something? If that’s the case I want a divorce, please.” He just chuckles. What the hell? I’m honestly so confused right now.

“We need to look through some things, Yeager.” With that said, he turned on his heel and towards his own apartment, waiting for me at the door with a raised eyebrow and a hand on his hip.

Sighing, I lifted my hands in defeat and dragged my booted feet towards the miniature version of the devil. Saying that I was surprised to find out that there was an incredible scent impregnating the air in his apartment, would be an understatement, because whatever it is Shorty cooked, smelled heavenly. 

“Sit down, Yeager.” I noticed the enormous pile of folders on top of the dinner table. Why are there so many? I thought they only had the basics on this case, how do they already have so much material? Is there a chance that this case has been investigated before, but dropped for whatever reason there could possibly be? Something just isn’t right…

I’m ashamed to say I was completely distracted by the dish that Shorty was carrying, my mind was wiped blank. A German dish? Huh… I remember my mother would always cook something kind of like this back when I was a child…

“You have an accent.” What? I was too busy going over the memories of my childhood, that I didn’t bother in paying attention to whatever it was Shorty said.  Something about an accent? I can’t be sure.

“Huh?”

“Sometimes, when you talk really fast, I can hear your accent whining over.” _Oh,_ I’d sworn the accent switching thing was history, something far behind me in my last year of middle school. Guess I ever _will_ get rid of it. I used to be very embarrassed by it, and my parents would get upset over me being upset over it. Always saying something along the lines of ‘being proud of your roots’; bullying is something that makes you hate anything that makes you different from everyone else, so instead of skulking over it, I taught myself how to suppress the accent, much to my parents dismay, but at least my years in high school were as peaceful as high school can be.

“My parents are German, I was born in American soil though, but it’s hard to have a typical American accent when your parents have the thickest German accent there can be.” I laughed at myself, scratching the back of my neck.

“Well, I don’t see why you should hide it; everyone in the office sounds the same. It’d be nice to hear a non-generic almost computer generated American accent for a change.” He smirked at me, cutting up whatever it was that the thing he made was called, putting it on a nice shinny white plate and extending it to me, I took it almost embarrassingly quick and put it in front of me, looking down at it with longing; I didn’t know just how hungry I was, not having eaten anything all day except for a muffin and a cup of coffee in the morning, so the sound of my grumbling stomach told me exactly how hungry I was.

“You can start eating y’know; I’ve never cared much for that ‘Waiting for everyone to be at the table and have their food to start eating’ bullshit. I prefer the typical rules of not chewing with your mouth open. That’s just disgusting.” I didn’t need to be told twice; I dug in, and held in a groan of pleasure over the taste. Just like home.

I’ve never been one to drink much, but there was something about the white wine that Levi had taken out of the pantry at the last minute, it was just delicious, none of that strong overwhelming _burning_ tastes that most wines seem to have. So we both got a little _tipsy_ to say the least, the folders on the table forgotten for the night.  At some point or another, we’d moved to the couch and laughing at whatever clichéd comedy sitcom that was on the TV.

I think I actually started crying when we noticed that the bottle was empty, I just hope that Levi doesn’t remember that awfully degrading detail tomorrow morning. I’m sure the hangover would be a bitch, but I couldn’t be bothered to care.

After the high calmed down, we just sat there in silence. Until Levi’s voice cut through it.

“You have gorgeous eyes Yeager.”  It was then that I realized that he’d been staring at me for quite a while, so instead of freaking out, I did the only reasonable thing you can do to someone that compliments you.

I threw myself over him and crashed my lips against his.


	13. The loophole in the files

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say but, I'm sorry over my negligence.   
> ENJOY!

Regaining my senses quickly, I threw myself away from Levi.

“Sorry…I-I wasn’t thinking, I’ll just get going.” Next thing I knew I had my arms full of a lean muscled body, plump lips pressed against mine rather harshly. Levi separated his face from mine for a few seconds. “Yeager just shut up for once.” Rather than voice my indignation so I simply went with it.

I did the polite thing a person is supposed to do in these kinds of situations and kissed back, why make things awkward when I can have a good time with my superior? 

It wasn’t until I had my hands under his shirt and over his muscled back that reality suddenly crashed on me. _I was making out with my superior officer._ Not only that, but the superior officer I was specially assigned to keep close watch over…I _mean,_ I am pretty close… _Shit._

He started tugging on my hair, I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t really turn me on, which is the reason I have to stop this…but he’s such a good kisser; next thing I knew he was straddling me, and that’s when I decided to push him away.  Which was proving to be pretty hard, considering how _horny_ he seems to be at the moment. Also, he’s pretty strong for his size…

“H-hey, it’s kind of, ack!” I was quite rudely interrupted by a very eager hand pressing against my dick. “ _It dsn’t matter_ , _I’ll let you raze around t’morrow…”_ His slurred voice was more than enough incentive to make me jump right off of that couch and stand, away from that treacherous mouth and that _sexy_ body… _Okay, snap out of_ it _Eren, he’s your_ boss _and obviously_ not _in his right mind right now._

“Uhmm, it’s late, I better get going.” I stated as seriously as I could whilst staring at my sexy boss just lying down on the couch, staring at me like I’m a piece of fresh meat.

“Why d’you have to go?” He asked staring at me suggestively. “When I can make you come?” I swear his voice dropped an entire octave; I started slowly backing away as he got up from the couch, stalking towards me.

“R-really, it’s better if I go.” I raised my hands, as if trying to pacify some kind of hungry beast, and it kind of felt like it at the moment. My back hit the door and I tried desperately to find the doorknob without taking my eyes off of the drunken man currently walking towards me. I wasn’t fast enough.

O X O X O X O

 

The next day, as I woke up I knew it would be a very awkward day at HQ, not because I’d slept with my boss, no, because that didn’t even happen. The last thing that happened was having _Short stack_ sucking on my neck like a leech before he fell asleep leaning against me.

I just threw him on the couch like a sack of potatoes and ran the hell out of there.

I wasn’t going to risk my job by doing something unethical with my superior officer, if anyone found out, no, if it interfered with my _work_ , not only would I most likely lose my job, I wouldn’t be able to rid the world of the biggest shit bags that exist on it.

Avoiding the fact that I probably had _the biggest_ eye bags at the moment, I decided to just head to the office and buy myself some strong coffee on my way there. All I could hope for was that the short stack hit his head hard enough somewhere as he woke up, that he ended up forgetting all about last night’s occurrences. Although, I’m pretty confident he won’t bring it up at all, it would still prove to be one of the most awkward situations I’ve experienced so far.

Waiting around in the office proved to be more nerve wracking than I expected it to be, every time I heard someone walk by the door my stomach would drop expecting it to be the Short stack himself, ready to chew on my ass all day by making fun of my _“inability”_ to perform. Probably make a jab at my failed relationship, treat me like his bloody servant all day, making me go on a series of useless errands. _God,_ why couldn’t he just get here already so I can know once and for all, which is it going to be?

So I decided that instead of just sitting in the office awaiting my doom, I’d actually do something productive instead. Like go ask Hanji about how the criminal mind works, get bored to the point that mushrooms start growing on my head. Or maybe hit the shooting range.

I couldn’t decide quickly enough, it seemed.

“Yeager.” I jumped at the sound of the dreaded voice _and_ slowly turned around to face my destiny.

“Y-yes?” _Trembling voice?  Really?_

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day? Lazing around instead of going to the file room to search up the information on the Ackerman cartel?” He glared at me with one of the coldest glares I’d seen since Mikasa and sat behind his desk.

“Well then I guess you should know, _Sir_ , that I’ve already read up on all the information there is about the Ackerman family cartel, and it’s more than enough for me to know, that this is a cartel that hasn’t been operating majorly since _five years ago._ ” I couldn’t say that I was angry, but I was pretty upset that he seems to want to disqualify me at every chance he gets.

“What I _think_ you should know Yeager, is that this mission was assigned by none other than the Chief himself.” He looked me straight in the eye and leaned his elbows on the desk. “ and if you think it’s smart to run your mouth over how you think his assignments are useless, then you better go tell him _yourself_ that you would like to move yourself to doorman guarding duty for the duration of this mission.”

Immediately I knew, there was nothing I could say that would make me look any better, so I simply shut my mouth and nodded. Like any good government pet would do.

“The only piece of information I found useful in the files was this small tidbit. It could be nothing, though.” I pointed at a highlighted paragraph on one of the thick files and waited for him to read it.

_ The whole of the Ackerman clan was captured and imprisoned according to their individual crimes; many of the persecuted criminals however, spoke about a specific person of the family whom, they claimed had not been captured, and would soon “Bust them out of there”.  _

_ The FBI has deemed this information as nothing more than extortion material and as such, not important to open an investigation.  _

“Honestly sir, to me it seems as if the Feds were actively _trying_ to sweep that bit under the rug, I doubt that all of these criminals would just have some sort of meeting to agree that upon getting caught, use this _person_ as extortion material, it’s just illogical.”

I couldn’t read his expression, it was just _blank_ , he didn’t even blink.

“Sir?” That seemed to break him out of his trance and he turned to me quickly.

“You’re right Yeager, although, I wasn’t here when this case was closed, so I myself don’t understand why they just left this loophole in the case, and writing it down so ambiguously on the files…”

He ran his hands through his hair, effectively messing it up. He looked me straight in the eye before sighing.

“I’ll have to go to the underground tomorrow, don’t follow me, we can’t risk you getting seen by someone in the cartel or by anyone _there_ at this point.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed reading this baby fic! After you guys are the ones that keep me going!  
> See ya next chapter!!


End file.
